


Depois do Show

by MiRz



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Sempre depois de um show Castiel se sentia cheio de energia e vitalizado. Felizmente, ele encontra uma surpresa lhe esperando no camarim depois de um show em Sweet Amoris que gastará sua pilha.





	Depois do Show

Fazer um show era — em sua maior parte — exaustivo. Havia ensaios intermináveis, coreografias para decorar, teste de instrumentos, testes de som, testes de luz, roupas para experimentar e o preparo pré-show para não esfolar sua garganta antes da apresentação. Na correria da véspera de apresentação, Castiel sempre ficava irritado e com uma vontade anormal de mandar tudo ir se fuder, mas fazer o show em si era estranhamente muito diferente do preparo.

Ele amava a ansiedade antes de entrar no palco, a multidão pulando e cantando com ele, amava o calor das luzes, a forma como toda a banda se conectava com os fãs, adorava a forma como a música sintonizava com seu corpo e fazia parecer que quem dava a batida do ritmo era o seu coração, por isso sempre quando o show acabava e a plateia ia embora, ao invés de se sentir cansado e esgotado, Castiel ficava pilhado, como se a energia gasta não foi o suficiente para cansá-lo.

Normalmente, após o show acabar ele saia com os amigos e os membros da banda para irem a um bar encher a cara, afinal, a noite era uma criança, mas havia alguns shows, especificamente os realizados em Sweet Amoris, que ele só se trancava no camarim e sumia de todos os outros por horas. O motivo disso estava ali encostado na parede do seu camarim, com suas calças rasgadas e coturnos pretos apoiados na parede sujando a pintura branca da casa de show.

Ao ouvir seus passos, o loiro virou em sua direção com seus intensos olhos caramelados, brilhando de malícia. Ele se desencostou da parede do corredor e disse com a voz petulante que adotou nos últimos anos:

— Sentiu minha falta? — perguntou Nathaniel.

Castiel não ia aturar a merda do loiro naquele momento e ao invés de responder com palavras, ele acelerou seu passo e jogou o loiro de volta na parede com brusquidão e quando Nath abriu a boca para gemer de dor, ele o beijou ferozmente, encurralando o corpo magro do outro entre seu corpo e a parede.

O loiro gemeu por um motivo diferente e correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, rodeando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, aproximando mais ainda seus corpos. A coxa de Castiel entrou no meio das pernas do loiro e pressionou levemente seu membro, que começa a crescer debaixo da calça.

Suas línguas se moviam em um ritmo sincronizado e ora Castiel estava no controle, ora era Nathaniel. As mãos passeavam pelos corpos tão familiares e o ruivo aproveitava para beliscar ou acariciar as áreas que ele sabia que Nath era sensível. Os lábios se afastavam esporadicamente por meros segundos, apenas para recuperar o ar, mas logo já voltavam a se grudarem uns nos outros.

Quando as coisas entre eles começaram a ficar mais ousadas, com mãos por dentro da roupa e apertões na bunda, Castiel sabia que estava na hora de entrar no seu camarim antes que eles dessem outro tipo de show nos corredores públicos do bar que apresentaram.

Às cegas, o ruivo tateou a parede ao lado deles procurando pela maçaneta da porta para conseguirem ter um pouco de privacidade, mas não desgrudou seus lábios da boca do namorado.

Ele e Nathaniel começaram a sair logo depois da formatura e curtiram muito bem as férias antes das aulas da faculdade começarem. Nath começou seu curso de francês e literatura, enquanto Castiel investia seu tempo em sua nova banda. O arranjo entre eles era relativamente novo quando a banda de Castiel começou a ser chamada para fazer shows fora da cidade e eles passaram vários meses sem nomear o que tinham, até que uma merda muito chata aconteceu na vida de Nath e foi o momento decisivo para definirem se eles estavam juntos ou não.

Aquela altura do campeonato, Cas já estava muito viciado em Nathaniel para deixá-lo ir e mesmo contra todas as probabilidades e acontecimentos, eles ficaram juntos. Era mais um relacionamento à distância na maioria do tempo por causa de suas constantes viagens, mas eles faziam valer a pena. Nath era menos o menino comportado que ele era no colegial e Nath descobriu que Castiel era mais divertido do que lhe davam crédito. Deste essa descoberta, o namoro deles prosperou muito bem, obrigado.

Uma vez dentro do camarim improvisado, Nath foi novamente empurrado, mas contra a porta dessa vez, e Cas usou uma mão para passar o trinco. Ninguém mais poderia pegá-los de surpresa e o ruivo tinha quase certeza que os integrantes da sua banda agradeciam pelo novo cuidado de se trancarem.

As roupas foram arrancadas quase imediatamente depois, quando o ruivo parou ao perceber que não havia lubrificante ou preservativo.

— No bolso de trás — arfou Nathaniel se esfregando no namorado.

— Veio preparado? — Castiel perguntou maliciosamente, mas já se agachava para procurar o que queria nos bolsos da calça do outro, mas encontrou apenas o preservativo. — Cadê o lub?

— Não trouxe, eu pensei que você poderia me preparar de uma forma diferente. — O loiro levantou Castiel e mordiscou seus lábios sensualmente, enquanto o acariciava no mamilo.

— Como?

— Que tal com sua língua?

Nathaniel não precisou falar duas vezes quando sentiu ser virado de barriga para a parede e gemeu quando sentiu o pau de Castiel roçar suas bolas por trás.

— Atrevido — Castiel falou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do loiro. — Eu gosto.

Os beijos do guitarrista começaram a ser distribuído no pescoço e ia escorrendo pelo ombro, pelas costas até chegar em sua bunda onde levou uma mordida antes de ser exposto para o olhar do outro. Nathaniel gemeu só pela expectativa. Ele havia se depilado intimamente para fazer uma surpresa para Cas e ouviu o som apreciativo escapar dos lábios do outro antes de sentir a língua quente e molhada lhe lamber naquele ponto.

Nathaniel se inclinou para trás para tentar aumentar o contato e involuntariamente empinou a bunda para o rosto de Castiel, que não se importou nem um pouco e continuou a brincar com o buraco apertado, deixando-o bem escorregadio com sua saliva, até que ele achou melhor já começar a prepará-lo para a penetração e junto com a língua, Castiel empurrou um dedo dentro. 

Nathaniel se remexia pelo prazer e o som dos seus gemidos aumentava cada vez mais quando sentia mais dedos entrarem. Seu pênis já estava mais que duro e o pré-gozo já escorria da fenda na cabeça de pau, mas ele não ousou se tocar, pois queria prolongar o prazer ao máximo que dava.

Quando Castiel achou que o namorado já estava mais que pronto, ele colocou o preservativo e virou Nath de frente e o ergueu no ar pelas coxas, obrigando-o a enrolar as pernas em sua cintura, aproveitando a parede como apoio para segurá-lo.

Usando uma mão para guiar seu pau até a entrada do loiro, Castiel o penetrou devagar até estar todo dentro de Nathaniel e esperou ele se acostumar com o estiramento para começar a se mover usando a parede como alavanca.

Nathaniel gemia e chupava o pescoço de Castiel a cada impulso que acertava-o na próstata, até que sentiu que precisava de libertação. Sua mão direita se infiltrou entre eles e bombeou seu próprio falo quase no ritmo das estocadas, quando finalmente ele perdeu a visão pelo orgasmo que o consumiu, sujando a barriga dos dois. Os movimentos de Castiel ficaram frenéticos e descompassados indicando que ele estava quase chegando também e algumas estocadas depois ele endureceu e gemeu alto ao atingir o clímax.

Os dois ficaram bons minutos onde estavam curtindo a presença um do outro, quando Castiel sentiu o cansaço finalmente lhe alcançar. Ainda carregando Nathaniel, eles foram para um sofá de couro que havia no camarim e deitaram o mais confortável que conseguiam ficar.

— Você estava ótimo a propósito — disse Nath suavemente enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo tingido de Castiel.

— Você achou? — Cas beijou o topo da cabeça loira.

— Sim. Foi o seu último show na cidade, né?

— Sim. Depois eu vou só para Paris e na terça-feira estou de volta e fico até o final das aulas.

— Bom. Serão apenas quatro dias longe. Eu odeio quando você fica tanto tempo fora.

— Eu também. A estrada não é a mesma coisa sem você… Falando nisso… Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. — O tom de voz de Castiel mudou e ficou um pouco mais hesitante.

— O quê? — Nathaniel olhou para o namorado com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade mal disfarçada.

— Espera aqui.

Castiel se desvencilhou do arranjo no sofá e sem se preocupar com sua nudez, caminhou até onde sua calça estava jogada no chão e revirou um dos tantos bolsos até pegar alguma coisa que Nathaniel não conseguia ver o que era, mas que definitivamente aumentou sua curiosidade. Para sua completa surpresa, ao invés de Cas voltar a se juntar no sofá, ele se ajoelhou na sua frente e começou a dizer:

— Muita coisa aconteceu entre nós dois nesses quatro anos e meio que estamos juntos… — O ruivo disse um pouco rápido demais, mas Nath não interrompeu e por isso continuou falando. — Eu sei que você ainda está terminando seu bacharel em literatura, mas falta apenas um semestre e eu pensei que… Quando você terminar os estudos e conseguir o seu diploma, você poderia se juntar a mim na estrada… Sabe, nos acompanhar nos shows pelo país afora… Então… Você quer casar comigo? — o ruivo perguntou e abriu a caixinha que ele segurava atrás das costas.

Dentro, havia um anel de ouro branco, simples, mas bonito. Nathaniel sabia que precisava responder, mas havia alguma coisa na sua garganta que não deixava sua voz passar.

— Não precisamos casar imediatamente… — Castiel começou depois que não recebeu uma resposta. — Eu pensei em um longo noivado se você quiser se ajeitar primeiro… Esquece foi uma ideia estúpida de qualquer forma.

O ruivo ia começar a levantar mais nervoso do que nunca quando Nathaniel o interrompeu com a voz falha.

— Não… Quero dizer… Não foi uma ideia estúpida. — A voz dele estava rouca e um pouco tremida. — Sim.

— Sim o quê? — Castiel perguntou um pouco confuso e recusando-se a ter falsas esperanças.

— Sim eu quero me casar com você. — A voz dele finalmente saiu, embora um pouco mais estridente do que gostaria, mas o sorriso que Castiel deu valeu a pena.

Sem confiar nas palavras os dois voltaram a se beijar enquanto o ruivo deslizava o anel no dedo de Nathaniel. E se eles fizeram sexo comemorativo no sofá do camarim ninguém precisava saber.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
